A week with captain jack
by XlatrenXloverX
Summary: A week with capain jack though the eyes of Ianto jones! M for further chapter. JackXIanto, slight ToshxOwen. reviews needed! i dont own torchwood and all the character belong to whoever they belong to!
1. Monday

**A week with captain jack.**

**Monday**

Morning- Sat watching jack.

Jack gave me one off those looks today, the ones that make me melt inside, of course id never let on that his perverted glances have such an effect on me, if he new that i doubt id ever sleep again. He's looking now, sat in his office talking to Gwen and Owen, though he seems to be paying little attention to them, maybe i should give him the nod and go down to the archives, there's something strangely arousing about doing it down there. Oh dear Tosh just looked at me weirdly, am i drooling, oh dear god I'm drooling, I'm like an obsessed teenager, how sad! Must go and make coffee. Offer Tosh something to, hopefully my magical coffee will make he forget the fact that i was drooling, how embarrassing!

Lunch

Jack took me out for lunch, just for something to eat, he didn't try and push me in a bush or grab me in the tourist office, is he going off me? Oh dear, i sound like a repressed housewife, worried her husband is playing away. Am i jacks wife? Or is jack my wife? Sorry the thought of jack in a little pink apron dusting the top shelves came into mind, maybe i should ask him do that. must go now as Gwen is looking over my shoulder.

Night- around 3am

jacks distance from me this morning must have been a ploy, to lure me into thinking he didn't care, so that id drop my guard. I cant see the clock at the moment, jacks gone to sleep with me in a head lock and all i could do was reach my diary. He must have insecurity's to hold onto me this tightly at night, if he gets any tighter ill pinch him. But if i did that he would wake up and properly hump me again, and he gets rough in the mornings, though it dose help me wake up in the mornings, jack and coffee, the perfect wake up.

...

Jack looked down from his office, he could see Ianto's little glances, Gwen was babbling on about how we need to help, it was our duty, blah, blah, blah, all he could think about was where and when he was going to have Ianto to himself, he'd waited three days, far to long for a man with his sex drive. After today's lunch all he had thought about was Ianto, how good it felt to be with him. And this evening he wanted nothing more than to make his lovely young Welshman climax at least 8 times, a reasonable goal for a nights work. Because setting goals equals success. He smiled to himself though Gwen didn't seem impressed with him.

"are you finished?"

"no jack! Are you even listening to me?!" Gwen moaned, sick of being ignored, she picked up her things and walked towards the door " i have better things to do than to spend my spare time here, being unappreciated!"

"can i go to? I promised Tosh id take her for dinner" Owen blushed slightly, jack grinned up at him.

"ooh, is that a blush Owen, dinner? Woo, have a nice time then" jack restrained his giggles. Finding this to be the perfect way to get Ianto to himself he jumped into action.

"well, if your off to dinner you should get going." he guided Owen to tosh's desk to fined her missing "where is she" slightly panicked that he mite have to spend tonight talking to a stood up Owen. The cog door span open, Tosh walked though in a pretty green dress.

"are you ready then." she smiled at Owen, Ianto walked up the stairs and stood behind jack.

"yes, he's ready, off you to love birds go" Owen looked at the strange grin on his face, obversely he was trying to get Ianto alone in the hub.

"come'on then Tosh" Owen smiled leading Tosh out the door. "oh and by the way jack,"

"what" jack snapped, though composed himself quickly with a smile.

"not on the autopsy table or my desk, if you have to then clean it afterwards" Owen shot him a sarky grin. " ooh is that a blush jack" Owen ran out before jack could give him a sarky reply. when jack turned round Ianto had disappeared, but the smell of fresh coffee gave his location away.

"what did owen say?" Ianto asked, feeling jack press up against him, as usual the sings of his arousal were already showing.

"nothing that matters" he turned Ianto round and pressed himself against the young Welshman.

" you best not be tired, i can see tonight as a 7 or 8 times night, take off your trousers and meet me with coffee and your stopwatch as soon as possible.

"yes sir" Ianto smiled undoing his belt buckle.

Jack awoke at 6 am, loosening his grip on Ianto. Who had slept in a headlock all night, smiling, he noticed his diary on the side, a cheeky grin flashed across his face, he reached over Ianto, but just as he got there, a strong hand grabbed his wrist, and a croaky welsh voice warmed him

"don't you dear Jack Harkness!"

A.N- to write the rest of the week i need reviews, to help me along, all reviews are loved!! and given lots of cookies


	2. Tuesday

**A week with captain jack.**

Tuesday.

Morning- coffeeeeeee

After last night i feel completely drained. I didn't get to sleep since gone 3, I've decided to be in a bad mood with Jack, he deserves it, after head locking me all bloody night. I'm going to sit down here in the archives and hide from him, though one of them will probably come find me when they don't get coffee, well stuff them! Jacks probably up there, flirting with Gwen right now, I'm not jealous or anything. I think i can here jack coming, I'm going to hide behind the draws.

Afternoon-2pm

Jack found me, didn't even ask why i was hiding, came down wearing only his trousers, rather nice sight, hard to stay annoyed when someone that sexy is trying to make up with you. Needless to say that he made it up to me. Maybe a little to rough though, he laughed because i winced when i sat down in the board room, now i reckon everybody knows why jack disappeared for half an hour. Sometimes he's just way to obvious. Mite punish him with a sex ban for a few days. Not actually sure i could actually, physically, take another night with him.

Night-3am

Am hiding naked in the hot house. Jack took all my clothing and is running round naked trying to find me, i wasn't meant to run off, is that man ever satisfied. Stupid question really. Would move because the hot house is an obvious hiding stop, but the rest of the hub is too cold. Must remember to wipe the CCTV in the morning, the last thing i want is Gwen, Owen or Tosh seeing me, or jack for that matter, running round naked. Oh fuck he's found me.

...

"Ianto? Come'on tea boy? Where are you?" Owen sighed.

"he's got to be around here somewhere, jack would know" Gwen declared and all 3 of them matched over to jacks office, entering rather overly dramatic, tis what lack of caffeine dose to the Torchwood team, but when they got in jack wasn't there, Tosh looked down his hole.

"he's still in bed"

" oh, i cant look, can you see Ianto in there?" Owen looked the other way.

"no! Jack!" Tosh yelled down at the sleeping captain.

"where's my coffee?"

"tea boys gone missing, none of us have had coffee" shouted Owen, now peering into jacks bedroom.

"go away! I need to put my trousers on!"

Jack grumpily got himself out of bed, not even bothering to put his shirt on, he knew full well where Ianto was hiding, and he was going to give him such a telling off, he psyched himself up, not to fall for those big blue eyes or that welsh accent. He got down into the archives to find it empty, though the faint rustle in the corner sort of gave it away.

" i know your hiding in the corner Ianto"

" no i'm not!"

" Ianto we are caffeine deprived! We need you, Owen looks like he's about to cry! I don't want to see Owen cry!"

" fine but you need to make it up to me i got no sleep last night, thanks to your headlock!"Ianto looked jack up and down " did you forget how to dress yourself?" jack didn't reply just looked at him with a menacing grin. " your scaring me!" jack shoved him up again the wall, rubbing his hands down Ianto legs and then up to unto do his belt and trousers.

"ill make it up to you" jacks laugh came out low and slightly husky. " I'm going to make you scream for me Ianto Jones", with that jack ripped off Ianto jacket and his shirt, buttons went flying everywhere. Jack had promised from the outset that any clothing destroyed on accounts of his horniness, would be replaced out of his own pocket. So the time he ripped a huge hole in Ianto tailor made jacket, costing £400, he nearly cried. Swearing he be more careful with Ianto suites. After around half an hour, jack made his way back up to the hub leave Ianto to get dressed and recover.

"why have you been gone so long?" Gwen lent back from her desk.

"where's Ianto? He will be pleased to know that i made the coffee, though his machine is now making a funny noise." Owen marched off, back to fiddle with Ianto blood sample, he would created the first clone to live forever, another Ianto to make him coffee all the time. Yer then he would have a few Gwen and Tosh's to give in to his every need, next stop, world domination!

"Owen what's with the hysterical laughing?"

"nothing my dear Toshiko, nothing!"Owen composed himself and when back to business.

"team meeting everyone" jack called from the hothouse, Ianto had only just re-appeared and everyone was now sipping hot coffee, even though Ianto had to mead his poor baby, after the dastardly Owen put his grubby mitts on her. Owen looked happy, plans of world domination could wait till tomorrow. Ianto was still a bit wobbly after jacks surprise attack, he had to try and sit about 3 times and when he did he was uncomfortable, thoughts of revenge crossed his mind. His thoughts were suddenly broke by laughter coming from jack.

"you aright Ianto?"

"go fall of a cliff"

" that's rather rude don't you think?"Tosh looked bewildered at him.

"cant you see what's going on?"

"shut up Owen" jack warned. " we have important work to do, look that these". Jack passed some files around, and the team actually did some work.

Ianto closed up the tourist office at about 8:30pm, he had seen Gwen leave at around 7pm and Tosh at 7:45pm, Owen could have left though the invisible lift, but if not, he would be leavening soon. Ianto sat down and opened his book, he decided to wait for Owen to leave then go down and see jack, hopefully jack would understand that sex tonight would be a no go, and that he was very annoyed at him. Owen left around 9pm, Ianto left the office after locking it. He went into the hub to find jack waiting for him, drinking whiskey in his office.

"you took your time did you!" jack smiled, giving him that look that suggested he wanted something.

"jack.."

"stop!" jack handed Ianto a drink, unfortunately laced with sleeping pills. Jack felt a little naughty doing it to Ianto again. The last time Ianto hadn't been pleased but jack, as always, had made up for it. Jack had to have a drink himself, nervous about what he need to ask Ianto, he felt a little strange. Jack Harkeness, nervous?

Ianto woke up on jacks bed two hours later. He sat up, and noticed that he was completely naked.'not again'. He climbed out of the hole, saw jack still sat in his chair, in the same state of undress. Ianto didn't think jack had done anything to him while he was asleep, jack wouldn't do that . Though jack should really stop drugging him, stripping him and then acting like he'd doe nothing wrong, Ianto had rights! But from the looks of it jack was planning something. He thought about going and pretending to be asleep, he was safe then. But it was too late, jack spotted him out the corner of his eye.

"you awake now?" jack smiled

"yes, but..."

"no buts come here!" jack stood up, Ianto saw his chance and ran out the door. "do we have to play naked chase?"

" no, its naked hide and seek!" Ianto laughed a little.

jack spent an hour searching the hub for Ianto, when he saw two feet poking out from under the desk in the hothouse.

"Ianto?"

"yes?"

"are your writing in your diary?"

" i was, but i guess your about to drag me back to your bed now and have your wicked way with me."

"don't you want to?"

"i want you jack, but..." jack cut him off.

"i need to ask you something"

"what?" hearing the slight tremble in jacks voice, Ianto got out from under the desk. Jack did look a little tense.

" i want you..." jacks voice trailed off a bit.

"i know you want me" Ianto laughed " all the bloody time" this put a grin on the captains face

"no, i want you to be on top, its no big deal, just thought it would be a change, you know, with me always being on top, and you always complaining that i'm rough sometimes"

"your babbling"

"sorry"

"and i like it rough" this sparked another reaction from jack, Ianto smirked.

"lead the way sir."

A.N- thanks to Janto-gal and latitude142 for being m first reviews! your words help me write more chapters! more reviews please! love to all!


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

Morning.

Jack got me up at 5:30 am to make him coffee, i didn't much appreciate being dragged up at that hour. Owen got in at 6am, complained about the time for a while, then when and mumbled to himself, down in the autopsy bay, i took him his coffee and he soon cheered up, well, as cheery as Owen gets. Must remember to go get jacks coat from the dry cleaners, he hates spending to much time without it, its weird because, i almost miss it too. Yes, well work to be done, the filing wont do itself.

Afternoon- making enquires with Owen

jack cant go out without his coat so he's sent me to some enquires into a missing girl, with Owen, i never knew one person could moan so much. I mite knock him out and do them myself, though id be fucked because he's driving. I wonder if anyone would noticed if i did away with him and made it like he never existed. Could retcon everyone. The perfect crime. We have stopped. Going to do some work now.

Afternoon continued

what a dull afternoon. Must remember to tell Owen to stop at the dry cleaners to pick jacks coat up. Ill be glad to have it back. Hopefully everyone will go home pretty early tonight, its been a quiet day, nothing major, spend some time with jack, drink some coffee, or whiskey, them off to the archive or is it about time we gave Gwen's desk another going over. And maybe a bit of pizza thrown in too.

Night.

Owen's still here, its 10:14pm, why is he still here! I'm stuck in the tourist office until he decides to leave, bloody wonderful, at this rate I'm not even going to see jack tonight. And after i picked up his coat. Hmm, maybe i should have a little try on off it, cant do any harm can it.

...

after a dull morning, an then a dull afternoon, jack looked forward to seeing his two favourite things, his coat, all nicely cleaned, and the Welshman that would bring him his nice clean coat. Though he'd have to wait till Owen left. Owen was still in the autopsy bay, looking at Weevil corpses, sometimes he worried for Owen, he looked so happy, too happy, dissecting that dead weevil. Thoughts passed on to more important things. He flicked on to his computer, clicking on the tourist office camera, only to be met by the image of Ianto prancing round the room is his coat. He burst out laughing.

"what's so funny?"

"oh nothing, some show." jack smiled, minimizing the screen "are you done, its getting late, you should head home"

" I'm only half done with this dissection, its going to be late one for me, is that a problem?". In his mind jack wanted to say go home, i want the hub clear for a bit of hub sex. But i his heart he knew he had to let Owen do his job.

"no problem" jack stood up and followed Owen out, Owen when back to his body, while jack carried on out of the hub and up into the tourist office. When he got him there, Ianto still had his coat on, but was now sat reading a book.

"why are u wearing my coat?" Ianto jumped, dropping his book. Then quickly tried to get out of the coat.

" was just checking it sir" jack smiled, the 'i want something' smile, Ianto removed the coat handing it to jack, he threw it over the counter. He shoved Ianto down in his seat and lent over him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. He got down to his knees, shuffling back so he was under the desk, he pulled Ianto's legs closer to him.

"what are you doing" Ianto smiled, sort of guessing what was coming.

"Owen's in the hub and i want you, so i guess is the tourist office tonight." Ianto smiled, jack started to undo Ianto's trousers.

" i must confess that this is one of my favourites, you know..." Ianto got cut off when he felt jacks warm mouth on his thigh. Ianto gulped at what was ahead.

Owen put down his pen and rolled the body into the freezer, he picked up his bag and keys and left the hub, he quickly pressed the button and went into the tourist office. Ianto shot up.

"ow!" came a noise from under the counted, Ianto quickly began to rub his elbow.

"ha ha, banged my elbow."

"you were asleep, weren't you" Owen smirked, jumping to the wrong conclusion, which was fine by Ianto. Jack hadn't moved since having his head banged against the top of the counter.

"yes, just nodded off there."

"i left those autopsy notes on my desk, they need to be filed"

"will Dooo!" Ianto shouted the last word, Owen looked at him puzzled, as jack began to stroke him under the table.

"i think you need some sleep mate"

" i was saying the same thing earlier" jack shouted from under the desk. Ianto when bright red.

"OK, I'm going to leave now, I'm guess jacks under there, goodnight jack, night Ianto"

"night Owen" jack shouted from under the desk, Owen left quickly.trying hard not to think about what he just witnessed.

" did you have to do that" Ianto gave jack a evil glare.

"did you have to bang my head?" Ianto received one back.

"Owen's desk?"

"Owen's desk!"

hub sex- sex between Jack and Ianto in at least 5 diffent parts of the torchwood hub!

A.N- Thanks to anyone who read c1 and c2 and to Janto-gal and latitude142 for reviewing both chapters! Also thanks to bluerock7 for your review. Your words bring warmth to my heart. This Chapter dedicated to my good friend mike, for helping me think! Love you mike! Cookies for all!


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

**Morning**

It's been quite a slow morning, i haven't seen anything of jack, he's been out on a mission with Gwen, I've been left at the hub with nothing to do. Fun times! I'm so bored, i haven't seen Tosh or Owen since jack left. I cant imagine what there doing.

**Lunch time :)**

I'm going out without jack for lunch, instead i have asked Owen if he want to go to the pub, god help me! he's been busy in the board room with Gwen all morning, i bet he'll want to go out for lunch with her. That sounds so childish, but i guess you get like that when you fall in love.

**Night time **

i mit bee a bit drunks aha, mite jus go tus seep on this treee.....

...............................................................................................................................................................

"Jack slow down" Gwen tried to keep up with him, but was failing. They had been in and out of shops all day, Gwen's legs were starting to hurt.

"there's two more places i need to visit before he head back"

"well hurry up! I'm in pain and i need coffee!"

Gwen brought jack his coffee, Ianto had been a little annoyed that she had taken the drink to him, but Gwen knew it was for the best. Jack didn't want Ianto entering the bored room this afternoon. She placed the drink next to jack, who was looking though stuff on his laptop.

"was he angry?" jack smiled up at Gwen, she laughed.

"he didn't say it outright to his tone gave it away" she sat down next to the captain.

"its for his own good, this is a surprise, cant have him finding out" he grinned, looking back at the screen. All over the desk were leaflets and brochures for Fancy hotels, adventure weekends, spa's, woodland retreats, theme parks, cinemas. Jack had asked for Gwen's help on planning weekend for him, trying to find the perfect place to take Ianto away for a few days. He had finally decided on a 5 star hotel, with gardens, swimming pools, jacuzzi and other pleasant things. Yet jack was only really interested in the massive king sized beds.

"ill book it for tomorrow, then tell him tonight!"

"shouldn't you give him some time to pack, make sure he's not busy?"

"what else would he be doing over a weekend except work?"

"well, if you think its best"

Ianto grabbed his jacket, sick of sitting there waiting for Jack to come out. He got out his phone and rang the only person he could think of who wouldn't mind getting drunk at lunch time.

An hour later, Ianto brought two pint's over.

"here's to getting plastered!"

"aren't you a doctor, shouldn't you be concerned about your liver" Ianto asked Owen, who was already half way though his pint.

"when you have a job like ours, who cares about livers!" he said picking up the half empty glass and necking the rest " come on get i down you, this was your idea, now drink tea boy!"

Jack left the bored room at about 7pm, Gwen was getting ready to leave by this time.

"Ianto?" jack shouted, when there was no reply, he become concerned,_'where can he be_'. Jack looked around the hub without luck.

"Gwen, i cant find Ianto"

"he'll be in the tourist office waiting for everyone to leave, isn't that what he normally dose?".

They made there was up to the little shop, to find it empty, jack began to panic, he got out his phone and rang the lovely Welshman.

"Ianto? Where are you?"

"its Owen" he could here the loud talking and music in the background.

"why have you got Ianto's phone?" Gwen looked at jack confused, '_who's got Ianto phone'_.

" it was in his pockeeeet" came the slurred reply " he cant talk at the moooooment, he's having a dance on the table" Owen laughed drunkenly down the phone.

"where are you?" jacks tone become firm. Gwen still looking up with a sense of confusion on her face.

"we are at a public ouse, we have had some ale and Ianto wanted a little dance"

" tell me the name, I'm coming to get you!"

"you ain't my mother!"

"OWEN!"

"its called the.. just a moment" the line when quiet, Jack could here Owen clambering around "the duck pond inn" Owen laughed again. Jack hung up, having never herd of the pub, and with his normal source of local knowledge unavailable, he turn to the alternative.

"Gwen, where's the duckpond inn?"

Half an hour later Jack pulled up to the run down pub, dramatically jumping out of the SUV, he glided in, he scanned the room for the pair, with no luck, he went over the the barman.

"have you seen two men, one in a suit, could have been on a table dancing?"

"yes, i have" the man scoffed "they left about ten minutes ago, absolutely pissed!"

"thanks" jack headed out, Gwen was stood outside, waiting next to the car.

"where are they?"

"i don't know!" he snapped, pulling out his phone.

"hellloooo" came a welsh voice, jack felt better after hearing it.

"where are you Ianto?"

" where in the park, Owen wanted to play on the swings" he giggled, making jack smile.

"right stay where you are!" he hung up, getting back into the SUV" where's there nearest park from here?"

"just up the road on the left" she pointed out the directions.

Jack parked the car outside the kids playground, he could see Owen swinging wildly on the swings, also in his view was Ianto, who appeared to be hugging a tree. They got out of the car and made there was to the intoxicated pair.

"Owen get off the swings and get in the car!"

" i can't stop!"

"i'll help him, you go get Ianto" Gwen was trying to restrain laughter. Jack moved over to the young man, who was still holding onto the tree. On the floor next to him was a small leather book, which Jack new was Ianto's diary.

"Ianto?" he placed his hand on the Welshman back. As soon as he did, he shot up right, smacking jack round the face.

"I'm trained in unarmed combat!"

"Ianto! its me, jack!" he yelled with a hint of aggravation, he had just about got himself up when Ianto launched himself, knocking jack back down on to the grass.

"hello captain, I've missed you, you hansom man!" Ianto kissed him passionately. Jack lifted the drunken Welshman up, having to support him, as he wobbled around.

"lets get back to the hub, then we can carry that on"

"your always saying you want to do it outside, come on lets go into the bushes for a fumble"Ianto let go of jack and tried to make his way over, but fell flat on his face. Jack laughed, picking him back up and helping him back to the SUV, by the sounds of it he was in for an interesting night.

He dropped Owen off first, Gwen got out to help him up to his flat, then he dropped her home. Thanking her for the help. Instead of returning to the hub, jack took Ianto back to his flat, he helped the drunken man up the steps and into this house, having to take the keys as Ianto couldn't see the lock. When he finally got him into bed Ianto fell asleep instantly. Jack couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Even though sleeping with him now would be slightly taking advantage. Instead he got out Ianto's suitcase, and packed all the thinks he thought Ianto would need including his diary, which, even though extremely tempted, he didn't open. After finishing packing, he undressed Ianto, then himself and snuggled up next to him. Ianto reacted by lying face down on jacks chest. Jack slowly drifted off himself, smiling at the fact he was going to have to take care of a very hungover Mr. Jones in the morning.

A.N- Thanks to everyone who's read so far, its been a while because of work and because i was generally stuck on what to write, but i have finally finished it, yay! Hope you enjoy, reviewers loved!!! Lots and lots of love XlartenXloverX


End file.
